


Can You Hear me Now?

by CrispyDen



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, deaf!souda, gundam's devas wont leave souda alone, kazuichi is severely hearing impaired, nsfw kinda, trust building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispyDen/pseuds/CrispyDen
Summary: Kazuichi has always been hard of hearing and he as always tried to hide the fact he cannot hear. But one student's hamsters are determined to get their master to make a friend with the deaf loner. Things go a bit further then planned.





	1. Shoelaces and Earrings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that Gundam seems so out of character. Half the time he's using sign language and Kazuichi can't hear him speak.

My hearing was never the best. I was born with really shitty hearing and working in a mechanic shop really didn’t help my issue. Life was difficult with such a shit sense of hearing but, my days went on. I never really heard anyone, especially myself. Doing what I could to get my words across, I usually just kept quiet. My speech wasn’t effected, surprisingly! I could pronounce shit okay, it was just comprehending other people was my main issue. Reading lips is how I’ve been getting through in life. And people who really know me, know I can’t hear nearly at all. But these jackasses on the island always tap me or grab at me to get my attention. Naturally, it scared the hell out of me! Everyone would get really upset at me for screaming when they touched me when my back was turned! It is really annoying. I did notice that one guy didn’t really say much at all. I only saw him speak when he walks talking about his hamsters. His voice was too low for me to hear, but occasionally I could catch his lips moving. The dude wore a scarf that covered his is mouth. Even if he was speaking, I didn’t get it. I actually had to ask Miss Sonia what his name was, because I never got it when he introduced himself. It was Gundam I guess. 

He was a strange one, that Gundam. I didn’t interact with him for the longest time, until the day I lost my hat. I searched all over my cottage for it but it was nowhere to be found! With extreme reluctance, I exited my room to look elsewhere. Okay, the thing couldn’t have gotten far! I remember taking it off before bed and putting it under my pillow. The sun was really bright today, blinding as hell. Nobody was outside.. I guess they were all at the restaurant. Before I even made it past the pool, I could feel someone’s heavy footsteps behind me. Next thing, they were in front of me. It was this Gundam guy. His eyes just stared at me, I think he was talking. Gundam raised a brow at me before raising up his hands.. He signed to me.

 

“I believe I have something that belongs to you,” his hands and arms moved fluidly.

 

He… knows sign language? Putting two and two together, I suppose he summed up that I couldn’t hear him speaking nor read his lips behind that scarf. Like a dumbass, I just blinked before signing back,

“Oh, really?” my hands moved a bit slowly. 

Gundam took my hat from his coat pocket before removing a large hamster from inside it. My fingers wrapped around the hat before taking it from him. My eyes were casted down but Gundam waved slightly under my line of sight to grab my attention again. 

“San-D and Cham-P decided that they were going to abduct your cap. Forgive them, they are curious little ___. I inspected the fabric and no holes have been made,” Gundam signed quickly. 

His movements were so quick and not hesitant. I almost had trouble keeping up with him. There was a word I didn’t understand though. So I carefully asked what he said after “little”. He paused a moment and explained to me. Spelling out D-E-V-A-S. The sign was a “short-handed” gesture for “gods of destruction”. How strange and kinda cute, all at once. Gundam waved me a goodbye before walking up the stairs to the restaurant. Wow.. this guy was something else. Distant yet he had no issue approaching me. The craziest thing is that took me by surprise that he knew sign language. My dad didn’t even know it and he knew I can’t hear a damn thing. As I stood there dumbfounded, I put my hat on my head. For some reason, my stomach was uneasy as I climbed up the stairs to eat with my classmates. Everyone was sitting down and eating. It looked like most of them were talking to each other. Per usual, I sat by myself with some food. But, my stomach wasn’t having it. Pushing the plate away, I laid my head down on the table. I was tired. Sudden hard vibrations on the table top jolted me up. A sharp scream came from my throat, my heart pounding against my sternum. It was Hiyoko.

“Jeez, you big fucking baby! God, you’re so easily scared, it’s pathetic! You worthless peice of garbage,” I saw her lips say.

I hated her so much. Surprise stole my anger. Miss Sonia was speaking to Hiyoko. The small brat pouted before walking off. Sonia sat at my table then flattened her dress against her lap. Miss Sonia was always keeping Hiyoko off my back. She didn’t say anything just, placed her hand over mine before nodding. I knew what she met.. She was saying it was okay to lay my head back down. Which I gladly did. My stomach was killing me and my chest felt strange. 

 

~~~~~

I guess I fell asleep because when I woke up, there was nobody in the restaurant anymore. Miss Sonia probably tried to wake me up, which is pointless. Something was… wrong. I looked under the table to see that my shoelaces were gone! My.. laces had been removed from my shoes? The only thing that crossed my mind was that Hiyoko stole them. I removed my useless shoes and carried them as I began to walk back to my room. The ground was really hot! I broke into a run, trying to get there as quickly as I could. But.. I didn’t make it past the pool. My toes scraped against the pavement, making me crash to the ground. Pain stung my hands as I skid on the concrete. Water splashed onto my face as my shoes floated off in the pool water. The shoes were the least of my problems right now. My palms were bleeding. After pulling myself off the ground, I walked on the hot cement to my cottage. Tears were stinging my eyes from the pain in my hands and my toes. I scraped up my toes as well from tripping. Never shall I run again without shoes. Opening the door to my cottage, I made my way to the bathroom. The water stung my palms as I washed the dirt and rocks off my broken skin. I was careful to sit down on the floor with a wet rag to wash off my feet and toes. The nails were chipped on a few of my toes from the concrete. A flickering light was flashing from the main room.. The replacement for the doorbell. Someone was at my door.

“Come in!” I yelled, not even knowing who it was. 

I could feel their footsteps on the floor. Solid, heavy and somewhat slow. A familiar set of vibrations. As quickly as I could, I stood and moved to the doorway. I turned too quickly and ran right into the person who came in. Instinctively, I shouted and tried to push the person away. But they grabbed ahold of me when I lost my footing on the tile floor. Their grip was tight on me so I wouldn’t fall. My eyes opened a bit to see Gundam, holding onto my arms tightly and his leg was locked behind mine to keep me steady. I got my footing back, looking up at the taller guy. He let go of me before pulling down his scarf a bit to speak to me.

“I saw your shoes in the pool. The laces are missing, aren’t they?” he spoke clearly, assumingly so I could read his lips. 

“Um, yeah. I woke up and they were gone,” I replied. “I was napping in the restaurant.”

 

Gundam gave a sigh, and dug in his pocket again. He removed a tangled mess of shoelaces from the coat, a hamster dangling from it. 

“For some reason, my Devas enjoy taking your items,” he said. 

Timidly, I put my hands under the hamster so it could rest in my palms. 

“Mega-Z has seemingly taken a liking to you. I believe he was the one who absconded your laces,” Gundam continued. 

This hamster was so freaking soft. My fingers carefully felt over the rodent’s squishy, furry frame. Dear God, I felt like I was going to cry, Mega-Z was so precious. He rolled over and I carefully rubbed his belly. My eyes were so wide they hurt, I have never really held an animal before this. I was always afraid of hurting them. Gundam took a step towards me, gently putting his hand under for me to give him Mega-Z back. The guy placed the creature in the wrap of his scarf before offering me the tangled mess of laces again.

“If you would like, I can re-lace them. Your shoes should be dry within two days,” he signed to me. 

So he’s back to signing, huh? I gave him a small thumbs up. Suddenly, he snatched my wrist and pulled open my fingers. His eyes were narrowed as he looked at my scrapped palm. Without any indication, Gundam pulled me out of the bathroom.. Even out of the cottage. He dragged me down the boardwalk to his own place! Shouldering the door open, Gundam sorta just shoved me onto his bed before glaring at me ominously.

“Wait here and don’t you dare move,” he signed to me, slow and firm. 

Oh he meant business. He loomed off into his bathroom before returning with bandages and peroxide. This was such a weird situation. Was he going to.. Clean up my scrapes? Gundam sat down on the floor, tenderly taking my right foot into his hands. My toenails were all chipped and bleeding. It was hard not to pull away from the sting of the disinfectant, but Gundam held onto my foot tightly. With utter care, he wrapped my toes along with the rest of my foot. He then moved onto his knees and snatched up my hand. What the fuck was even happening? Such delicate movements, tender cleaning and a solid bandage wrap around my palms. After he finished, Gundam just looked at me.

“Forgive me. I saw your injuries and my instincts took over,” he signed to me, his cheeks a bit rosey.

Was he blushing? Over basic first-aid care.

“No, I wanna thank you. I surely wouldn’t have done this for myself,” I replied by speech.

Tanaka made sure the wrapping was secure before helping me stand up. The air was heavy and awkward. What...do I do now? Gundam abruptly moved away to a small jewelry box that rested on a desk in the corner of his room. After grabbing up something, he moved back to me. I flinched a bit when he reached near my face but he grabbed onto my ear. My body instantly locked up and my face burned red. His fingers moved against my earlobe, it made me wanna squirm. The touch went away and I opened my eyes but quickly shut them again when Gundam held onto my ear one more time. Something was touching my neck. I took a moment to feel what he had done. It was a different earring. Gundam swapped my earring with what felt like.. a wing. In a moment, he removed the bell earring from his own ear and replaced it with a silver angel wing. Gundam retrieved my attention before moving his scarf to show his lips. I swear I could almost feel the bass in his voice.

“You are now my ally, Kazuichi.”


	2. Incense and Candlelight

His… ally? I guess he meant his friend now. A smile crept up on my lips and he offered me his hand. For some reason, the thought touching his hand made that weird feeling rise in my stomach again. I was hesitant. My fingers brushed his palm, our hands inclosed. I expected a tight, firm grip from Tanaka but it was anything other than that. His palm was rough although his grip was gentle. I didn’t expect this from such an...intimidating man like him. He shook my hand with a small tug upwards on his scarf. It took me a moment to actually let go of his hand after the handshake was over. He didn’t seem to care either way.

 

“You now hold the gold Wing of Crushed Evil. It will increase your luck, Kazuichi. May it benefit you well as the ally of the Ascendant Ruler Of Ice. I will see you again, later tonight. I will ask for you to rendezvous with me on the Second Island at the Ancient Ruin.” Gundam signed slow enough for me to comprehend.

 

The Ancient Ruin? Why did he want to meet there at night? It baffled me actually. All of a sudden, he wanted to spend time with me. It didn’t click in my brain one bit. What really didn’t make sense was that _he left._ Tanaka left his own room with me just standing there in the middle of it. Maybe it was just easier for him then asking for me to leave? The thing was, I didn’t really want to leave his cottage just yet. The air smelled different in his room. Like he had burned incense later that morning. It smelled familiar.. “Dragon’s Blood” was the scent. There was a large hamster cage by the window but, it was empty at the moment. A rocking chair was beside it with a small stack of old, leather-bound books. And.. his bed. My face heated up just looking at the blankets and pillows.

I couldn’t stop myself. My hands felt the blankets then, I layed down on the mattress. It smelled wonderful. With burning cheeks, I held Gundam’s pillow to my face and chest. My hands were burning from the cuts but I couldn’t care less. The pillow smelled like lavender shampoo and some sort of cologne or perfume. My body felt so calm and relaxed at the aroma filling my head. I started to drift off to sleep at the smell of Gundam.

 

When I woke up, it was already nighttime. The room was almost pitch black but, the a strange purple light in the bathroom was the only thing giving off light. Something was rather odd.. The blanket was pulled over me and my shoes were by my bed, perfectly laced. Did Takana come back? Then.. he saw me in his bed? He’s the only one who could have came in! Dear God, this is fucking embarrassing. Wait.. he told me to meet him at the Ancient Ruin! I couldn’t have gotten my shoes on any faster with my toes in such pain. I ran. I ran like a madman to the Second Island. My chest was hurting and it was hard to pull in a breath. Pain was all I could feel in my foot from my toes. Sure enough, Gundam was waiting for me. What I saw surprised me deeply.

He had a large cloth laid out with a few candles lighting the night air. He had a few books with him as well as a basket beside them. He was drawing something on a rock slab with white chalk, some strange symbol. Tanaka stood once he saw me, walking over and his hand took ahold of mine. He didn’t talk to me, just motioned me to sit down on the blanket. The atmosphere made my stomach tie in knots. Gundam waved softly in my line of sight before offering me a glass of non-alcoholic wine. I accepted, taking a drink. Damn, it was refreshing. My stomach wouldn’t give me a break! I signed a bit to Gundam.

“So, why did you ask me here? It’s late and a bit out of the way. You could have just came over to my cottage.”

Tanaka didn’t reply to me. Suddenly, he shoved a small box against my chest before crossing his arms and gazing off. My body jolted at the hurried motions. What was in the box? Why.. was he giving me a gift? Eh, whatever. I couldn’t believe my eyes when I opened the box. It was a pair of hearing aids. They looked like normal hearing aids but, it looked like Gundam had modified them. Gundam moved close to me, his hands removed my hat before brushing hair behind my ears. He was really close to me, I could smell the cologne he was wearing. Tanaka was very gentle and careful as he placed the devices in my ears and turned them on. Fingers tenderly adjusting the volume... he spoke. And I heard him.

“Can you hear me now?” was all he said.

Deep tone, full of bass. Dark, handsome and seductive. Those are the only words I could think of to describe his voice. I… I heard his voice, almost as clear as day. Tears stung at my eyes and my heart was skipping beats. Gundam’s hand rested on my cheek and he repeated himself.

“Can you hear me now, Kazuichi?”

“Yes,” I replied with tears running down my face.

I couldn’t stop shaking. He had given me something I never thought I would ever have. On an instinct, I threw my arms around his shoulders. Tears almost choked me as I cried into his scarf, holding onto him with all my strength. Unlike I expected, Gundam returned the embrace. In fact, he held onto me tighter. I felt his hand snake into my hair, softly gripping it. We moved closer. Gundam held me while I was sitting in his lap. What was happening? These events don’t happen by chance. My legs were around his waist and my hands on his shoulders. His eyes looked into mine then, his bandaged hand covered my eyes.

“Listen closely, mortal,” the sound of his voice made me bite at my lip as he spoke. “For some reason, my Devas have made it clear that my path is to cross with yours. As God of Ice, I shall ask you to..” He paused. What a was he going to say next? I didn’t want him to stop talking. Now that I could hear Gundam, I wanted to keep listening.

Though, he didn’t speak. Something-- no. His lips pressed against mine. Another guy kissed me suddenly. The force of which he kissed me made me fall backwards onto the blanket. Gundam loomed over me, leaning down and kissing at my neck. God, the feeling of his breath against my skin made my back arch. I’ve never done this before and he was like a predator with his prey. He pulled off his scarf, tying it over my eyes. This feeling made my chest tight. Sight was my main way of knowing but now, Tanaka had given me a new sense.

“I want to ask you if you will be mine,” Gundam finally said.

I swallowed my heart back down my throat, “Y-You mean like.. B-be your boyfriend?”

There wasn’t any reply and I began to panic. I couldn’t breath! When I went to pull the

scarf off my eyes, hands pinned my wrists down. So he _was_ still over me. Well, I guess that was a plus. He didn’t just blindfold me and leave me. But why was he doing this.

“Do you trust me, Kazu?”

_Kazu._

  
“Y-Yes.”


	3. Bitemarks and Belt Buckles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get naughty here hoo boy.

Everything was pitch black behind the scarf Gundam tied over my eyes. Though, I could hear him moving now. His hands feeling over my chest and stomach. My heart was about to beat out of my chest, I felt inclosed. I tried to get up but, Tanaka put a hand on my chest.  

“You have to trust me, Kazu. I am a demon of my word when I say, no harm will become of your fragile human vessel.”

I.. I-I had to just breath and try and relax. At his words, I layed back down on the blanket. It was really scary. Hearing was foreign to me and with my sight canceled out, I really felt vulnerable. What I assumed what Tanaka’s hands, he unzipped my jacket then his hands moved up my shirt. Goosebumps rose on my arms, a cold chill shot up my spine. My arms moved on their own, covering over my face. These feelings were all new to me, and it made my stomach turn. A warmth suddenly wrapped around a part of my chest. Wet and pulling at me. My throat let out a sharp noise, and my legs began to shift. On the other side of my chest, there was a pinching sensation. Gundam was playing with my chest. More strange noises came from me but it only seemed to drive the man over even further. What was he doing to me? My stomach was on fire, I couldn’t catch my breath and it felt so strange. He touched me in another place, his hands were feeling at my thighs. I couldn't take it anymore! I quickly moved to sit up, pushing my arms out to find Gundam. There was a hard pressure around my wrists. 

“Kazu, I want you to trust me with your physical body. I do not wish to frighten you so, if my demonic hands displease you.. I will stop. Though, keep it in your memory that I want nothing more than to happily court you.”

My body wouldn’t stop shaking, “I-I just don’t think I’m ready for this kind of stuff. I’ve never done anything like this.” The scarf came away from my eyes. Gundam’s cheeks were a deep red and his hair was messy now. It was down, framing his face. Dear God, he looked wonderful. He felt my cheek.. Oh, I guess I was crying. I didn’t notice that I had tears running down my face.

“You’re crying at my hand. I shouldn’t have done this too you. Courtship takes time and I, a hand of destruction, have soiled you.” Gundam sounded like he was about to cry. 

I moved his hand and put my own on his cheeks, “Dude, it’s okay, really! Don’t cry over stupid stuff like this! I’m just not ready for it. But, I will accept your offer of… courtship.” It felt so fucking weird to be saying words like that. I would have just said, “Hell yeah, I’ll be your boyfriend!” And.. I didn’t think that. I  _ said _ it. Tanaka’s eyes widened a bit and he gave me a smile.

“A hellspawn such as myself, you really want me to be your mate? How flattering. You honestly do want my company?”

“Y-Yeah! Of course I do! You’ve been nothin’ but nice AND you gave me a sense of hearing. You’ve done more for me in a few days than my family has done for my whole life.” I grabbed him by the coat and smirked. “And I don’t plan on lettin’ you go any time soon, dude.” With a chuckle, I kissed him hard. A nice solid smooch. I could feel his cheeks radiate heat. Just to make him even more flustered, I sat down in his lap again then licked up his neck. I wasn’t ready for sex and shit but, this I could get behind. Gundam’s heart was beating so hard I could feel it against my own chest. His hot breath was making my neck all sweaty.

“M-May I make a request?” he asked me in a sort of stutter. With a raised brow, I looked at him. “Yeah what’s up?” 

Tanaka was as red as a tomato and he didn’t return the eye contact. “I-I wish for you to bite my neck. Your teeth are sharp like that of a hell-beast and I desire what pain you can do with them.”

Whoa, he wanted me to bite him? Eh, I guess my teeth are kinda sharp. Well, there’s a first for everything, right? Pressing my chest to Gundam’s, I glossed my tongue over the side of his neck before I chomped down on the skin. Oh shit, Gundam’s body jolted hard and the sound he made was terrifying. A low, deep growl, his hands gripping my white shirt so hard it felt like he’d rip it. I didn’t notice it at first but, my teeth had broken through to his skin! The taste of iron soon seeped onto my tongue. Gundam was shaking and his breathing was quick. Oh, I knew exactly how to screw with him next. Slowly pulling out my teeth, I licked over the bleeding wound. His breathing hitched and shuttered. This was too fun. Now, I had one question to ask myself. 

_ Does a handjob count as sex? _

I sat back a bit and what I felt shocked me. Something hard was pressing at my ass.. Gundam was stiff as a stone under those pants. He looked so embarrassed. I felt comfortable with touching him but.. I wasn’t ready for him to touch me just yet.

“Hey, Gun,” I asked as I felt his hair. “How about I at least help you out with that? It’s the least I can do for ya right now.”

His eyes were begging for it but no words came from him. Just a soft nod. I gave a smile then undid his black belt. Jeez, he didn’t even wear underwear?

“You don’t wear underwear?”

“I do. They are invisible to beings of a lower astral plane.”

Sure, dude whatever you say. He was so cute. I wrapped my hand around him, holding

him close. He held onto me as well, breathing getting quicker as I moved my hand along his length. My face was almost as red as his was. A second thought crossed my mind. 

_ Does a blowjob count as sex? _

I let go of him then moved down to his waist. “K-Kazu what are y-mmmfh!” He began to speak but he cut himself off when I took him into my mouth. The taste was unexplainable and the musky stench made me take in even more of him. Gundam held onto my hair, his body trembling. I was fumbling with him, clumsily sucking at him. Tanaka had me look up at him, “Angel, watch your teeth.. Such a sensitive area can easily be damaged. B-But please, continue.”

He called me.. Angel? Why did that name make feel so fuzzy? I looked up at him, moving my head along him. Gundam held my hair, breathing faster still and bucking his hips. His member was against the back of my throat, making me hold my breath. I loved this feeling. 

“I am going to release my seed, Angel.” Gundam said in a low, sensual tone. 

_ Angel. That name made me crazy, I loved it! Call me Angel more! _

“Mmnph!” I uttered a sound around him before Tanaka pressed my head down all the way. The sensation of hot fluids was all I could feel down my throat. His taste was so delicious and I needed more of it. After pulling back, my mouth sticky with thick seed. I licked at my lips, swallowing what remained in my mouth. Gundam felt my hair with an exhausted smile. “That was perfect, my Angel. Forgive me, I should have not damned you like that.” 

I smiled wide at the praise then laughed, “No, it’s okay, babe! I liked it!”

Gundam chuckled lowly then fixed his pants, then helped me stand up. He packed up the basket and blanket, kissing my cheek. “Shall we head back to the inn, my Angel?”

My heart fluttered at the name again, “Yeah, let’s go back! We should get some sleep anyway.”

Tanaka took ahold of my hand and we began to walk back. Maybe one day, I can do more with him. But for now, I’m okay with just holding his hand and  _ hearing  _ him.


End file.
